Risk taker
by Muraille
Summary: Classic James Bond action fanfic . London is under attack but the enemy is unknown . Clues are left behind . Bond is on the case , when he comes face to face with the enemy , he lets james go . At that point Bond realises that he is after a completely different person ...
1. Chapter 1

"What's your status?"

"The parliament "

"You found anything?"

"Yes , bleeding agents but nothing else . It seems he's gotten away mam' but not for long...", bond said looking down at his watch . It was nine am , he was on case . He walked to the nearby door and kicked it open .

Empty

But a small knife laid on the table . A note also seemed to be attached to it . Bond frowned , he kept a firm grip on his gun in his pocket . He began to approach the table , this wasn't any different to what he's handled before . 'I'm watching your every move . You can't see me but I can see you ', was written on the piece of paper . Bond's eyes narrowed in suspicious , this person was certainly a master of disguise . "James you back at head quarters?", Fill said .

"No I'll be there soon but I found something that might be useful to us ...", and with that he quickly put on some gloves and placed the items in plastic bag . He looked around for danger , when he realised it was safe he headed out the building . He knew he had to keep some energy , because sooner or later someone was always trying to kill him .

BANG !

There was a loud noise . Gunshots , screams were echoing in the distance . Things began to get out of hand . Cars were banging into each other , alarms in shops were going off . Something wasn't right , someone was doing this on purpose . But for a specific reason . Panic began to form a tunnel in bonds mind , what could he do ? He ran to the wherever the noise was coming from . Mothers , children all caught up in this mess .

BANG! , there was a gunshot

BANG! , there was another

BANG! , and another

...then it stopped . Everywhere was incased in what seemed like a deep fog , but of course bond knew it was another distraction . Something was going on , but who knew what ? The enemy was always a step ahead , by the time he'd done two laps , they would've done at five . Bond looked around desperately as the smoke cleared , but now no one was in site . "Something's not right...", James said to himself thinking . Then he spotted a bird which watched him very closely , eyeing him , zooming in every time . He gazed at it suspiciously before attempting to take a step . The bird looked from its spot to where James Bond was now standing . "Of course", he said smirking before making a run for it . The bird instantly flew after , flying high above him . James spotted his car and got in then drove off . He realised the bird was gone and now men on motorbikes where after him . He could tell their vicious thoughts and intentions without having to be told . "Surrender and we won't harm you ", the men shouted behind him .

"I rather do this the hard way ...", he grinned to himself before rapidly turning the corner . This made two motorbikes crash into each other due to the lack of room on the drive way . It scraped his car a little and his head was bleeding abit . However that wasn't his priority , There was still two others after him . Bond could see them getting closer by the minute , he had a plan up his sleeve . He brutally turned around ,the car was now facing them . Next he ran out the car and simply watched . Seconds later the men couldn't control the speed of their vehicles and crashed into the car . "Mission accomplished " , he said smiling .

"You ok?", he heard fill say on the line

"I was almost killed . I feel great "

"Funny . We need you back at headquarters "

"Got it ", Bond said at last . Everything was back to normal , cars were rolling , kids playing . The usually sound . He chuckled to himself at the view that was at threat of being destroyed . James Bond observed it once more before wiping the blood of his face and mixing in with the crowd ...


	2. Chapter 2

Bond opened the door to his apartment but only to get the biggest surprise of his life . A familiar face with long brown hair , blue eyes was pointing a gun at him . 'Here we go' , He thought . She was a tight red dress with black stoking . Bond admired her beautiful curves , including her gorgeous breast and red tempting lips . He smirked and decided to play along . He raised his hands in the air to signify he surrendered . Bond watched his sexy girlfriend smile , she put the gun down on the dinning table before walking towards him . Swaying her hips with rhythm . She placed her arms around his neck and his went immediately to her ass . She moaned , he could tell she wanted more . He was about to deliver it to her . James smashed his lips against hers , circling their tongues together . She pulled him closer , he smiled . He began to suck on her neck , covering her with kisses . He lightly bit her in her favourite spot , she groaned but he could tell she loved it . Then he saw her pull away from him and place a finger on his lips . "Hold your horses...", she whispered seductively . Suddenly she smiled then started to walk away . Leaving him on a drift . But he saw it coming and grabbed her wrist making her instantly turn to him . "No no no . Your gonna pay for that ", he said looking into her eyes . She chuckled . "Oh yeah? If I'm your slave for the night what are you gonna do to me ...", she said slowly unzipping his pants .

Bond had something in mind .

He picked her up bridal style , this made her giggle . Then he slowly marched upstairs , ready to have some fun . In their cosy bed ...


End file.
